


Coffee With Non

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Friends, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The title says it all





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's another GD fic from me, with special guest appearance by Non! Now, why you may ask am I brining Non into the picture? Well, I wanted to explore what would happen if he had turned to the Light Side of the Force like we all wish Astra had been allowed to do. As for what world this takes place in, well, the way I see it, it could actually be Non, or it could just be Astra's imagination, her wondering what _could have_ happened, its up to you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

Noonan’s wasn’t particularly busy this afternoon, surprising really, considering how many hungry office workers made the place their Mecca, rivaling a Starbucks several blocks over and a Peet’s Coffee. Today, although the line at the counter was long, most of the tables were empty.

It was at one of these tables that Astra sat down at while Alex braved the line for her morning coffee fix

“Hello, Non” Astra greeted softly as she sat, sitting opposite her, dressed in a rather smart-looking suit and tie, Non nodded politely back in acknowledgement

“Hello, Astra,” he greeted “you are looking well,” he commented as he took in her t-shirt and blue jeans “being human, it suit’s you”

“Thank you,” she smiled “you don’t too bad yourself”

“Thank you,” he nodded, even as he tugged uncomfortably on the necktie “although I do not understand the necessity of this item”

“I don’t either,” Astra agreed “you don’t have to wear it,” she advised “it’s only a suggestion”

“Hmm,” he smirked as he sipped from the mug in front of him “for a primitive species, the Humans are quite adept at making food and drink,” he commented “I quite enjoy this ‘coffee’.”

“Hmm,” Astra wrinkled her nose “I prefer tea, myself, coffee is too bitter for me,” she replied “so, how are you?” she asked “are you settling in well?”

“Adequately,” he nodded “there is a woman who lives across the hall from my dwelling, she is rather…energetic,” Astra smirked at his scowl “she is always offering to do things for me, simple tasks that I can accomplish even without my abilities,” he paused as she hid her growing-smirk “you find this amusing?” he asked

“I’m sorry, but I think this woman may like you,” she explained, he frowned “she finds you attractive,” she clarified “here, oftentimes if a person is attracted to another they will do things like offer to do a chore or task for you in an attempt to get your attention”

“I see,” he clearly didn’t, not really “I have told her that I am widowed,” he explained “would that not dissuade her efforts?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” Astra shrugged, nonplused at having been referred to as being dead “she might distance herself out of respect, allowing you to ‘grieve’, or she might try to ‘comfort’ you,” she shrugged “it could go either way, really”

“How charming,” he drawled “and your own romantic endeavors?” he asked “how _is_ Agent Danvers?”

“Alex is fine,” Astra chuckled “thank you for asking”

“She’s not good enough for you,” he declared, he held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest “not that I would wish or desire to interfere with your coupling” he added

“Hmm, wisely said,” she chuckled, she sighed “we had fun together though, didn’t we?” she mused “before the end”

“We did,” he agreed “it is strange,” he began “you didn’t not marry me out of love, but yet you still care for me, why?”

“Because you are, and always will be, my friend,” she replied, she smiled “this woman, the one who likes you, do you find her attractive?”

“I suppose,” he shrugged, he frowned “who is ‘James Bond’?” he asked, Astra chuckled

“That, is something that you’ll have find out for yourself, old friend”

“Astra!” Alex waved from the door, clearly having survived the line and now eager to go

“You should go,” Non nodded “best not to keep her waiting”

“No, best not,” Astra agreed as she stood “it was good to see you again,” she said “we should do this more often”

“We should,” he agreed “goodbye, Astra”

“Goodbye, Non”

“Everything OK?” Alex asked as Astra made her way over to her

“Everything’s fine” she smiled


	2. Coffee With Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Non stops by to visit Astra and ends up chatting with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a second chapter to "Coffee With Non" that, well...no one really, except maybe polybi asked for :=). Once again, like in chapter one, you can view this either as actually happening, or simply Astra's overactive imagination, or maybe even Alex's, you know like Astra mentioned her fantasy to Alex and now Alex can't stop wondering 'what if?', up to you. Either way, enjoy

******

“Astra’s not here” Alex said without preamble as she opened her apartment door to find Non standing on the other side

“I see,” he nodded “when will she return?”

“Don’t know” Alex shrugged. She stared at Non, he stared right back, both of them wishing the other would do… _something_ , but both too stubborn to admit defeat in this strange battle of wills

“Is something burning?” Non suddenly asked

“Shit!” Alex turned and sprinted towards the oven, yanking it open as smoke billowed out. Coughing, she grabbed a pair of oven mitts and reached inside, pulling out a smoldering cookie sheet, twenty-four now-charred cookies sat on the tray, burned beyond recognition or edibility “well,” Alex sighed as she turned to the trash can “there goes the snack” she declared as she scrapped the contents of the sheet into the can.

Looking up, she found she’d left the door open in her haste and that Non was now standing in her living room, looking around curiously. He didn’t seem to have that ‘Humans-are-so-primitive’ sneer on his face; instead he looked honestly curious as he examined the photographs, picking one up

“Is this Astra?” he asked, holding it up

“Yep, that’s her” Alex confirmed as she dumped the smoldering cookie sheet into the sink and opened the windows

“I don’t remember when I last saw her this happy” Non commented. Turning, Alex came over and examined the picture more closely, snorting at the image of confused, but happy, Astra in a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, a grinning Kara standing next to her as Winn, Lucy, and James all made faces at the camera behind them

“Well, we were all a little drunk” Alex admitted, thinking back to that night, it had been Astra’s first game night, right after she’d cleared for active DEO duty, meaning that she was no longer seen as a threat in the eyes of the government. Even General Lane had supported the idea of making Astra a DEO agent (albeit reluctantly, and with Lucy’s encouragement).In celebration, Kara had pouted everyone over to her place for food and games, everyone (except the two Kryptonians) had all subsequently gotten a little tipsy and someone—Alex couldn't really remember who exactly—had found the Mickey ears hat in Kara’s closet, a souvenir from a trip to Disneyland years ago. 

After displaying the hat to everyone else (and earning a embarrassed shriek from Kara), Alex had declared that Astra should wear the hat, which she had (reluctantly) and then Alex had snapped the picture, originally intending to delete it afterwards, but found she couldn’t

“You love her very much, do you not?” Non asked suddenly, starling Alex out her thoughts

“Yes,” she answered “I do”

“She is a remarkable woman, isn’t she?” he praised

“You still love her, don’t you?” Alex guessed

“I do,” he nodded “our marriage may have been arraigned, but I grew to love her quite easily, even if she never returned my affections”

“You have a funny way of showing it” Alex snorted. Non turned to face her, not angry, no, but slightly insulted

“I was born into the Military Guild,” he began “my duty, from birth, was to protect Krypton, it is what I was bred for. And every action I take, no matter how cruel or brutal, is for the good of Krypton. Even it means the end of my life,” he suddenly seemed to…sag slightly “even after Krypton perished, I still fought for it. Astra…was born into the Labor Guild, they are naturally more…flexible in their thinking, quicker to adapt. I was bred for war, nothing more, my actions are those of a solider…Astra’s are those of a warrior”

“I don’t see a distinction” Alex shook her head

“A soldier fights because they are told to fight,” he explained “they neither hate nor fear their enemy; they simply fight them until they or their enemy is defeated. A warrior…fights for an _ideal_ , they fight because they _wish_ to fight, for honor, for the safety of their loved ones,” he tapped his chest “I am a soldier, I fight simply to defend Krypton, Astra is a warrior, she fights for family, for love. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded, she did understand, all too well. How many times had she disobeyed orders to save Kara? To save Astra? J’onn even after he had ordered her to leave him behind?

“So…,” she began “by your definition, what am I?” she wondered

Non smirked “You, are mostly decidedly a warrior,” he answered “you fight to protect Kara Zor-El, to protect this world, to protect Astra. That, above all else, makes you a warrior, Alexandra Danvers”

Alex nodded, stunned, she’d heard Astra praise her as a warrior before, but had always figured it was just Astra being poetic, but now…hearing it from Non of all people, she suddenly understood what Astra meant, Astra had declared herself a solider time and time again, but she wasn’t. Like Non had said, Astra fought for ideals, for things like hope, freedom, safety. She fought so that Alex didn’t have to, so that Kara could go home to James every night. She despised her enemies, like Indigo and Cadmus, hated them with an almost-primal fury.

She _was_ a warrior

Finding her voice, Alex managed a weak smile

“Would you like some coffee?” she offered “while you’re waiting for Astra?” she added

Non bowed his head in response

“I would. Thank you, Agent Danvers”

“It’s just Alex” she replied…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this one kind of turned more philosophical than I intended, still, hope everybody enjoyed it :=)


	3. Coffee With Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to "Coffee With Non", today's episode is brought to by Shadowpuff, who requested an installment with Kara and Non chatting. Sorry it's so late and so short. But, either way, enjoy :=)

******

Kara sighed as she sank down into the chair opposite Non

“Make it quick” she said without preamble

Non smirked “I see living among the Humans has robbed you of your respect for your elders,” he noted. He took a sip from his mug “very well,” he set the mug down “I called you here because I require your help”

Kara snorted “You want _my_ help?”

“Yes,” Non nodded “I understand that Humans wish to surprise others during the day of their birth. I wish to do so for Astra”

Kara frowned “You want…to throw Astra surprise birthday party?” she asked

“I believe that is the correct term” Non nodded

Kara huffed out a breath, determined to make an effort. Since his own redemption, Non had appeared to be sincere in his efforts to reform. That didn’t mean that Kara trusted him though, Astra had been on their side for almost two years before Non switched sides and helped take out Indigo and Myriad, Astra was blood, she could trust Astra

Staring down into her own coffee Kara sighed “All right,” she began “if I help you, what do I get out of this?”

“The opportunity to see your aunt smile” Non smirked, and Kara smirked back despite herself

“You know,” she began “you always scared me as a child. You were always so…cold and distant”

“I don’t care for children,” Non shrugged “I never have. It was your aunt who always loved children, not I”

Kaaa nodded “Alex is pregnant, you know,” she pointed out “with Astra’s baby”

“Yes, I know,” Non nodded “and I hope that child brings her happiness,” he pulled out a notebook from his pocket and slid it across to her. Hastily scribbled notes in Kryptonese scrawled across it “now, returning to the matter at hand…”

******

The party went off without a hitch, Astra was surprised (so surprised that she nearly threw Kara out a window thinking that she was a threat. Alex suggested that it might have been the party hat). And as the festivities wound down, Non idly sipped his coffee as he watched his ex-wife dance with _her_ wife

“They make a great couple don’t they?” Kara commented as she came up to him

He nodded “They do indeed,” he remarked “I’ve never seen her so happy”

“I know,” Kara smiled at him “hey,” she began “tomorrow night we all get together and play some games. Do…do you want to join us?” she offered

Non bowed his head in response “I would be honored, Kara Zor-El…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and anyone who wants me to continue this, either with another chapter, or as a series, let me know :=)


End file.
